


Le tableau des idées

by 24petitloup



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24petitloup/pseuds/24petitloup
Summary: Recueil de scénarios et d'histoires en tout genre et libre.





	Le tableau des idées

Salutation à tous, ici 24petitloup et vous voici dans un tout nouveau projet, que je nomme tout simplement ''Le tableau des idées'', un recueil d'idées de scénarios, d'histoires et de fanfictions qui me viennent à l'esprit. Et avant de commencer, laisser moi vous préciser quelques détails :

1 : Toutes les idées que je présenterais ici seront libres, dans le sens que si une idée vous intéresse et que vous voudriez y travailler dessus : vous le pourrez, juste de me faire part de vos intentions.

2 : Les idées seront présentés de deux manières. La première se présente sous la forme d'une fiche (et non un texte) où je détaille de long en large une idée (personnage, synopsis, sujet, etc.) Le deuxième, par contre, est sous la forme d'un manuscrit, qui peut ou non être lié à une fiche (et si c'est le cas, vous verrez un chiffre suivit d'une lettre.) Une section ''détails supplémentaires'' servira à apporter un peu plus de détails sur une idée, comment j'en imagine le développement, et avec peut-être même un ou des défi(s)

3 : Concernant les œuvres sur lesquelles je me base et je m'inspire (entre autres sur le manga de Fairy Tail), je partirais de l'idée que vous, lecteurs, les connaissez au moins de noms. En clair, je n'expliquerai pas, c'est quoi, par exemple, Roméo et Juliette, Metal Slug, les contes des mille et une nuit, DBZ, etc.

4 : Je demanderai à ceux qui sont intéressés pour réaliser les idées présentées ici, d'avoir un minimum de 2500 mots pour chaque chapitre, hormis pour les prologues, les épilogues et les résumes et extrais de chapitre précédant.

Bon et maintenant commençons tout ceci par...

(Une histoire se passant à l'ère de la vapeur, de la belle époque, de la colonisation, dans la jungle et la savane.)

1 : La nymphe du claire de lune :

Natsu Dragnir, un aventurier, revient dans sa mère-patrie après des mois passer à avoir accompagné une équipe de prospecteurs dans les lointaines contrées du sud. C'est lors d'une fête organisée chez sa tante Layla Heartfilia pour célébrer son retour à la civilisation, qu'il fait la rencontre d'une amie de sa cousine Lucy, la baronne Mirajane von Strauss. Durant la fête, alors qu'il relate son séjour dans les lointaines contrées, une anecdote retient l'attention de la baronne.

Natsu raconte, qu'une nuit, alors qu'il s'était égaré dans la jungle, il vit une beauté, une nymphe, l'une des plus belles femmes, sinon la plus belle à ces yeux, de toutes celles qu'il ait vu juste qu'à ce jour. Il l'avait aperçu se baignant toute nue dans un étang dont l'eau était limpide, un trou dans la canopée lui permis, grâce aux rayons de la lune, de la contempler. Quand il dit, avec du recul, qu'elle avait une ressemblance avec la baronne, notamment avec sa peau et ses cheveux blancs, cette dernière lui demanda où était-elle et s'il l'avait ramené avec lui. Natsu répondit que non, car quand il voulut la voir de plus près, il se trahit en cassant une brindille sous son pied, révélant ainsi sa présence et elle prit la fuite en le voyant. Il tenta de rattraper la femme, mais elle lui échappa. La seule chose qu'il put ramener appartenant à cette femme fut un pendentif.

Quand il présenta le bijou à Mirajane, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant, puis elle se mit à raconter : un peu plus de dix ans auparavant, quand la famille de la baronne avait quitté les colonies pour revenir dans la métropole par bateau. Lorsque le navire fit face à une tempête, sa petite sœur s'aventura sur le pont pour rattraper son chat. Une vague déferla sur le pont et emporta sa sœur qui tomba par-dessus bord avec le chat. Dès que le temps s'était calmé, des recherches avaient été organisées, mais ne menèrent à rien. Et finalement, sa petite-sœur fut déclarée comme disparu en mer, pour ne pas dire morte. Et juste qu'à ce jour, la baronne, c'était résignée au sujet de sa petite-sœur. Mais le récit de Natsu lui a redonnée de l'espoir et elle le supplia de bien vouloir repartir vers les contrées du sud pour la retrouver.

C'est donc pour ne pas la décevoir, ni déplaire à sa cousine, mais aussi par raison personnelle, que Natsu reprendre la mer pour une nouvelle expédition dans les contrées du sud. En plus de s'attendre à devoir chercher littéralement une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Natsu et ceux qui l'accompagnent auront aussi à prendre en compte la dégradation des relations entre les colons et les natives, qui risque d'éclater en conflit ouvert. Surtout avec le vil homme de main d'Iwan Draer, le futur beau-père de la baronne et capitaine d'industrie peu soucieux de la condition humaine, que Natsu a du emmené dans ses bagages pour obtenir une part importante du financement de l'expédition.

Comment va se dérouler cette expédition, Natsu arrivera-t-il à retrouver la petite sœur de la baronne, la guerre écartera-t-elle entre les colons et les natifs ?

Détails supplémentaires :

1 : À l'origine, quand j'avais commencé à imaginer cette histoire, j'avais pensé le rôle qu'aurait Lisanna comme celle d'un équivanlant féminin de Tarzan, avant de me rendre compte, après des recherches sur le roi de la jungle (dont je ne connais que les grandes lignes et le film de Disney), qu'il existe une terminologie, Tarzanide, pour catégoriser les personnages de fiction qui sont inspirés de Tarzan, comme le fait de parler, voir de commander aux animaux, en plus de vivre dans la jungle ou dans un milleu sauvage.

2 : Peu importe si l'histoire se dérouler dans notre monde ou dans une version victorienne du monde de Fairy Tail, la magie n'existe pas dans cette histoire, mais les illusions et tout ce qui peut tromper les sens, comme les drogues et les substances hallucinogènes, si.

Et 3 : Au sujet du chat de Lisanna, ce n'est pas un chat à proprement parler, mais plus tôt un grand félin, dans le genre d'un tigre... Un gros tigre à la fourrure bleu.

2a : Un long retour :

(Ce coup-ci, il sera question d'une odyssée pour l'idée qui va suivre)

Lucy avait pensé que s'offrir une croisière en bateau avec la petite sœur de Mirajane, Lisanna, fraîchement revenu du monde parallèle d'Edolas, leur aurait permis de faire plus ample connaissance. Cette croisière ne devait que durer qu'une semaine et non inclure une attaque de pirates, puis d'être aspiré par une trompe d'eau. Par miracle, elles en ressortent vivantes, se réveillant sur une plage... En terre étrangère. Pour Lucy et Lisanna, commence un voyage, une très longue et pénible odyssée pour retourner chez eux.

Détails supplémentaires ;

De 1 : Je sais c'est très court, mais si vous avez bien fait attention à ce que j'ai écrit ci-dessus, alors vous savez que cette fiche sera (tôt au tard) suivie d'un manuscrit.

De 2 : Par rapport à la chronologie de Fairy Tail, cette histoire débute juste après l'arc d'Edolas et avant que ne débute celui de l'île de Tenrô. Et donc l'odyssée des filles peut se dérouler (si prit en compte) dans un premier temps et à court terme, en parallèle de l'arc de l'île de Tenrô et puis par la suite, se poursuivre et se terminer au cours des sept années du premier éclipse, voir juste avant ou durant l'arc des Grands Jeux de la Magie (en dehors d'un quelconque épilogue, s'il y a lieu.)

De 3 : Durant cette odyssée, Lucy et Lisanna auront des occasions leur permettant de pourvoir revenir chez elle, mais des occasions, qui pour x raisons, tourneront au vinaigre.

Et de 4 : Les filles, sur leur long chemin du retour, visiteront des pays. Je vous demanderais donc d'être imaginatif au sujet des pays, peuples, paysage et de toutes les choses que les filles rencontreront durant leur périple. Pour vous faire une image, disons que l'aventure commence sur les côtes de l'ouest du Maghreb, se poursuit à peu près sur tout le long des rives du bassin méditerranéen (avec un détour par ci, par là), pour se finir sur leur retour à Magnolia. Dites-vous aussi que la ville de Magnolia pourrait se situer en Haute-Savoie (bien que je dis ça sans n'avoir jamais, presque, quitté mon Québec natal et que je ne connais pratiquement rien sur les régions de la France).

3 : Les mille et un conte de Lucy :

(J'ai toujours été un amateur de contes et de légendes, ce qui m'a amené à imaginer ceci.)

Tout commence durant une fête organisé par la guilde de Fairy Tail célébrer l'anniversaire de Lucy. Lors de la distribution des cadeaux, Lucy met la main sur un vieux grimoire sans ornements et dont personne parmi l'assembler ne se rappelle pas de l'avoir acheté pour elle. Étant un peu curieuse, Lucy ouvre le grimoire et l'instant d'après, elle et tous ceux présent à la fête se retrouve inonder par une lumière blanche.

Plus tard, Lucy se réveille seul dans une chambre qui ressemble à la sienne. Ne sachant pas ce qui s'est passé et se demandant où est passé tout le monde, elle sort de la chambre et se met à explorer ce qui s'avéra être un manoir, un manoir infiniment grand. Entrant dans une salle, elle retrouve sur un pupitre le même vieux grimoire qu'à sa fête, avec à côté un théâtre miniature et surtout des figurines... À effigie de tous ceux et celles présent à la fête.

Et alors que Lucy s'interroge sur ce qui s'était passé et sur les figurines, une voix s'élève et le grimoire s'ouvre de lui-même. De ces pages, apparues un orbe fantomatique. Cet orbe s'excusa auprès d'elle de prime abord, avant d'expliquer la situation :

Lucy et ceux présent à la fête (les figurines) sont dans une dimension qui est à l'intérieur du livre. Pour pouvoir en sortir, Lucy va devoir remplir les pages du grimoire avec des histoires mettant en scène tous ceux transformer en figurine. Et ce n'est qu'une fois l'entièreté des pages faite qu'elle et ses camarades pourront quitter cette dimension.

La question est : combien d'histoire devra faire Lucy pour remplir le livre ?

Détails supplémentaires :

1 : Pour répondre à la question, le minimum qui serait demandé pour terminer cette fanfic serait une vingtaine d'histoires.

2 : Il sera question d'adapter, de revisiter, de réinterpréter des classiques de la littérature, du cinéma, du théâtre et de l'opéra. Noté que les œuvres doivent être parus avant 1970, la seule exception sera pour les cycles littéraires dont les derniers volumes sont paru avant 1975.

3 : Au sujet du manoir où se retrouve Lucy et ses compagnons d'infortune, dites-vous que le manoir et le domaine qui va avec, serait équivalent en taille à celui du château de Versailles. Le manoir, en plus de toutes les commodités possibles et imaginable, dispose aussi ; d'une bibliothèque, d'une salle de couture et d'une penderie pour les costumes, d'un atelier et des entrepôts pour les décors, d'un studio de cinéma et d'une salle de projection.

4 : Au sujet de Lucy. Elle est celle qui écrit et met en scène les histoires : en gros, c'est la réalisatrice, la metteuse en scène. Pour qu'elle puisse jouer un rôle dans une histoire, il faut que quelqu'un soit libèrée de sa forme de figurine pour la remplacer à son poste.

5 : Au sujet du mini-théâtre et des figurines. Alors le mini-théâtre va servir à matérialiser ceux et celles qui sont encore sous la forme de figurines. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas libres, Lucy peut leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut, sans qu'ils ne puissent refuser, ni qu'elle ne puisse pleinement interagir avec eux : ce qui ne sera plus le cas une fois libre. Pour être libéré de sa forme de figurines, un personnage (ex : Erza) doit obtenir douze points, points obtenus quand une histoire est fini et qui dépend de l'importance du rôle jouer : 1 point pour un rôle de figurant, 2 points pour un rôle secondaire et 4 points pour un rôle principal. Sachez que pour les rôles, que l'importance d'un rôle est fixe et ce peu importe qu'un personnage voit son rôle dans une histoire évoluer de figurant à secondaire.

6 : Pour finir, Lucy peut faire venir n'importe qui dans le livre, qui n'était pas à la fête et donc, n'a été transformer en figurine. Mais, à condition que cette personne accepte, surtout qu'elle sera prisonnière du livre comme Lucy et les autres tant qu'il ne sera pas achevé.

Et c'est tout pour cette fois. D'autres idées seront (tôt au tard) présentés ici. Je suis ouvert à toutes idées et propositions (enfin sur presque que tout) que vous pourrez me proposer.

À la prochaine...


End file.
